Doctor Rangers
The Doctor Rangers (formerly known as T'he ''Elevator Power Rangers''') are an alleged superhero group that Papa Acachalla and Gertrude made while traveling through the Elevator Source Mod to fight the Black Hand of Doom. They made witness to several bizarre and unique locations funny and scary alike some members even dying before making it to their destination. Which was a strange hotel with amazing conveniences including a TV hooked up to YouTube were they watched an earlier VenturianTale episode, much to their surprise. History Papa Acachalla and Gertrude were taking an elevator to a party in an apartment building, not realizing that the elevator was in fact a TARDIS. When they discovered this, Papa decided to form a space-time Power Ranger group made up of just himself. However, when Ry showed up from a burning room with his head on fire, Papa decided to allow them both in the group. By this point Skelly had already appeared and been killed, so Gertrude decided to award Skelly with posthumous membership. The group was joined by a younger Papa Acachalla from wartime, Amber, Roscoe and Shaniqua. However, when Shaniqua was captured by the Black Hand of Doom invading the elevator and dragged away into the darkness watched by red eyes, Acachalla lost all faith and bestowed his title of Gold Ranger to his younger self and took on the role of White Ranger (though as Acachalla didn't remember all this happening, but logically he should since he'd already been there, coupled with the fact that he didn't try to save Shaniqua, Acachalla and Gertrude came to the conclusion that he was an imposter working for the Hand). Rangers Papa Acachalla (White Ranger) Acachalla is The White Ranger (formerly The Gold Ranger) and the leader of the Rangers. Scott (Gold Ranger) The Gold Ranger, the past version of Papa Acachalla from the war of Vietnam, Gertrude and Papa Acachalla thought He was a Evil/Fake version Of Papa Acachalla who was working for The Black Hand Of Doom, but He was actually the past version of Papa Acachalla from the war of Vietnam. Gertrude The Green Ranger and The Wife/Secretary of Papa Acachalla. Sebastian/Skelly (Pink Ranger) Skelly is The Pink Ranger and the first member to join the rangers, a skeleton who walked in to the elevator, who Gertrude fell in love with and at first Papa Acachalla thought he was Billy, Skelly eventually died after the elevator separated and the lights went out, they called Him Mr Skeleton or Mr Skelly at first because he was a Skeleton, His name was Sebastian but they nicknamed Him Skelly The Great or Skelly for short. Amber (Blue Ranger) The Blue Ranger, A woman who was traveling in her own elevator, but decided to join the power rangers. Ry Barney/Sparky (Red/Crimson Ranger) The Red/Crimson Ranger, A time lord whose head is on fire after his apartment burned, His nicknames are Sparky and Boom Man, His first name is Ry and his surname is Barney, Papa Acachalla and Gertrude called him Morgan Freeman and Fire Head. Other fans have suggested that He's stuck in an infinite regeneration loop. Shaniqua/Everythin' Nice (Black Ranger) The Black Ranger, A woman who joined the rangers from her security bunker, The Black Hand Of Doom took her from the elevator and killed Her, her nickname was Everythin' Nice, Her real name was Shaniqua. Roscoe/Guy With A Tube (Yellow Ranger) The Yellow Ranger, A man who after His terrible visit to the beach because there was no water and He lost His family, wears a swimming ring and looks depressed, Gertrude and Papa Acachalla called Him Guy With A Tube. Venturian/Jordan The Silver Ranger, Jordan, after He epicly entered the elevator through a series of doors (in the style of Maxwell Smart from the James Bond pastiche Get Smart), when He entered the elevator Gertrude called him James Bond, because He entered the elevator to the 007 theme. HomelessGoomba/Isaac/Billy/Jeremy The Purple Ranger, Isaac, after He randomly fell from the sky into a graveyard, became the last member to join the Rangers. Category:One time characters Category:Protagonist Category:Group Category:Faction Category:Gmod Category:Doctor Rangers Category:Awesome